Return of Dagur the criminal insane
by samsamwww
Summary: Dagur escapes Outcast prison after a year of torture and now he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place about one year after the season finale and Hiccup is 17._

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were always up early to go flying but today he got up especially early. Today was the anniversary of the day Hiccup and Toothless became friends. It was May 15, 827 and spring had finally arrived. Though not _much_ better then winter still better. The pair of friends rushed down stares. The young man got Toothless his 100 fish that were never left uneaten. Hiccup treated himself to an apple and loaf of bread. They both got dressed. Toothless loved his new saddle. The leather ran the length of his back making it more comfortable when Hiccup lied down when flying. Hiccup wore a lot of leather too. Hiss flight suit was equipped with arm bracers that had a compass, paper, and dagger. He also carried a short sword with him _sometimes._ Hiccup put another loaf of bread, two fish, and two bottles of water. They were off.

Hiccup and Toothless darted into the air. The dragons twirled into the clouds and dived down to the ocean. Hiccup lied himself flat against Toothlesses head and laughed with jot. Only and inch from the water Hiccup flexed his metal prosthetic and opened Toothlesses tail fin. The night fury turned him self and glided across the water leaving a trail of waves in his wake. The dragons rider loved flying even more than the dragon. They glided across the sea for hours when the spotted land. It was one of Berks smaller islands a couple miles off the coast.

"Alright bud time to but up. Toothless we're going to crash into the sea stack. Toothless!" yelled Hiccup. The boy had no idea what was going on but trusted Toothless. Toothless turned his wings more horizon until there was only enough air resistance to slow them down be 2 miles per hour. Toothless glided his feet against the water. He stuck his tongue out. Slobber flew everywhere. Toothless closed his mouth slanted his wings and leaped. He hooked his claws on a small rock and scaled the sea stack with impressive speed. He soared over the top and glided down to the beach.

* * *

Stoick woke up much later in the day. The clouds had cleared and the sun shone brightly. The Viking chief settled down to breakfast. He saw Hiccup had eaten all the bread and Toothless all the fish. He of course wasn't pleased by the lack of food but Hiccup was growing rapidly and needed more than one fish a day. So Stoick didn't mind and as for Toothless he was just glad the dragon hadn't stolen the honey. He prepared some eggs which he burnt. He had no clue where Hiccup got his cooking skills form. His mother was just as bad a cook as Stoick. Stoick missed his wife. It had been 17 since he lost her. Hiccup was a lot like his mother he was loving, gentle, curious, he stood up for what he believed in and he was also very sassy.

He strolled down to Gobbers hut. When he arrived he saw the blacksmith was working on a new prosthetic hand. It was shaped like a hand oddly enough. Gobber lost his hand to a Monstrous Nightmare years before he knew Stoick and he tended to use utensils and weapons as his replacement for his hand." How are you doing today Gobber?" asked Stoick. Gobber put the hand on and tried flexing it with his other hand. "Just making new hand. Oh also tell Hiccup I saw those new leg designs and that it needs to be curved more at the bottom." Stoick didn't know what he was talking about." Okay then. Um can you tell me what your talking about though?" before Gobber could answer and bright blue Terrible Terror plowed into the dirt at Stoicks feet. It was Alvin's Terror Spike and it had a note on it's left hind leg.

_Hello old friend. We have a little issue. Dagur escaped and is most likely heading to Berk. He doesn't have his armada but there is no telling what he may do. If you recapture him please return him so I can decapitate the brat myself._

Stoick gulped and gave Gobber the note. Stoick went to Fishlegs house and told him to set up watch. Astrid decided to go look for Hiccup and warn him.

* * *

When Toothless stopped on the hot sand Hiccup went flying off. She slid across the sand. Toothless was laughing." Wow! Impressive where did you learn to do that? What's so funny?" He turned around and saw his reflection in the water. His hair was sticking out every which way." Oh ha-ha. Very funny." mocked Hiccup. Toothless walked over to his human brother and sat as tall as he could over him and licked his head. Now the boys hair was soaked in drool." Ya much better. Thank you." Toothless was learning how to speak. It didn't sound very clear but you could tell he was saying" Your welcome." Hiccup rolled his eyes still trying to get the spit out of his hair. "Do you not know what sarcasm is?" he said playfully. _Crunch_ Hiccup heard a stick break. He knew it was probably just a dear but better safe then sorry. He pulled out his knife. An arrow whizzed by him and hit Toothless in the foreleg." Toothless!" Hiccup pulled out the arrow. It had some green liquid on it. Toothless passed out and Hiccup was knocked out form behind.

* * *

_You have probably guessed who shot the arrow but trust me you have no clue on what really happens in the rest of the story._


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up to a terrible cackle. He had been out only twenty minutes and he was still loopy. He had been drugged along with Toothless. "Toothless!" He squealed. The dragon was locked up on a boat tied to the beach. He turned around to see his shirt ripped with blood, most of it his own, with his hand tightly bound to a strong tree by a thin, sharp but still strong rope. He tried to pull away but the rope cut his hand.

He heard the evil cackle again. Out of the shadows emerged Dagur the Deranged. He looked different. His eyes blood shot, no armor only a small shirt that was a bit tight. He still wore his strange skirt and braid. "Oh Hiccup; I finally caught your precious Night Fury. Ha! The last year I have been in Outcast prison being burned, beaten, whipped and worse. Now you and that _Night Fury_ will share the same fate." He took out his crossbow and set an arrow on fire. He shot it into the woods and ran towards the boat where Toothless was being held.

"TOOTHLESS!" screamed Hiccup at the top of his lungs. He pulled on the rope but it only dug deeper into his bleeding wrist. He didn't care he promised Toothless he would always protect him. He couldn't let his friend down.

The smoke form the wild fire was overwhelming. Just then a spike cut the rope and he stumbled onto the beach. A ring of blood had been painted in the sand. The blood caught fire and he passed out.

* * *

Hiccup woke up a couple hours later in his own house. Astrid had saved him from the inferno and brought him back to town. He was in his bed with an aching head. He sat up and tried to open his eyes but they couldn't adjust to the light. When they finally did he wasn't in his room anymore.

_Toothless was screaming for him. He had t get to his friend. His back was sore from sitting in an awkward position. His wrists were bleeding; warm blood fell down the length of his shirt. He heard and awful cackle. It sounded like horse choking. He saw Dagur shoot an arrow of fire into the woods and run. Next thing he knew smoke and raging fire surrounded him._

He sat bolt upright and gasped. He shook his head. His father and girlfriend came barreling into the room. Astrid kissed him and helped him stand up. He fell onto her. He remembered when Toothless caught him when he had just lost his leg. Toothless was like a brother to him. Now he was gone. He couldn't stand up his legs went limp, well what was left of them, Astrid held him upright and he hugged her. He just started crying. The truth settled in. His bud was gone and he couldn't help him.

Astrid and Stoick didn't know what to say. He never just burst into tears." What happened son?" asked his worried dad. He explained everything." He came out of nowhere so fast. Even Toothless couldn't react quickly enough." he whimpered through sobs. He cried for quite a while. "We need to find them now. First let's head to the beach where it all happened. Hiccup tried to stand up." No you're staying here Hiccup. Your injured and lost a lot of blood. We'll _all_ go check it out tomorrow.

Soon Hiccup and Astrid were both crying. They eventually fell asleep. Stoick put Hiccup back in his bed and carried Astrid home.

* * *

Dagur couldn't believe it. He finally had the cursed night fury. He grinned. "Now what shall I do. Oh I know. I wonder what that dainty runt would think if the dragon was beaten, burned and tortured like I was. I can already tell what he would say. He could be dead but that stupid girlfriend of his has to save him. Maybe my next project could be killing her.!" He laughed insanely.

The former Berserker chief grabbed his crow bow, a whip, and the drug he used to weaken toothless. He headed for the cage where he was holding Toothless." This is going to be fun.

* * *

_First of all sorry about the font size it got messed up some how. Second of all sorry this chapter was so sad. The next one will be about Hiccstrid. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hiccup woke up in his bed as sore as if he had been beaten with a bat. His head was throbbing and his lungs still burned from all the coughing and smoke from yester day. He sat up and everything was dizzy. He got out of bed and tried to walk downstairs, he stumbled a bit. "Dad!" he called. Stoick lazily got up and entered the kitchen." It's only six in the morning go back to sleep." Hiccup frowned and shook his head." No. I have to go back to the beach and search for Toothless." Stoick rubbed his eyes. Well no use trying to go back to sleep.

Stoick told Hiccup to at least get dressed and eat something. Hiccup hustled back up stairs and threw on his vest and grabbed an apple. He hurried outside. Stoick was worried about Toothless too but he didn't want his son to give himself a heart attack. He sighed and followed. He had to go with Fishlegs on Meatlug because none of the other dragons were sturdy enough.

Hiccup knocked on Astrid door. She answered still in her pajamas. Her hair was down and she was wearing a fur skirt instead of a spiked one. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Hiccup and she slammed the door." Astrid. You said you would help me look for Toothless." He said squeakily. He was doing better then last night but his back was still cut scabbed. His wrist was most likely going to be scared. Astrid emerged a minute later. She had her spiked skirt on and her hair was in a tight ponytail. Now she was ready.

Hiccup and Astrid both mounted Stormfly and they lifted off, flying to the beach. On the way Astrid had more time to observe how horrible Hiccup looked. He had bags under his slanted eyes. His skin had become pale and he was normally kind of tan. Even his bright green eyes had lost their emerald glow. She hated seeing him like this." What are you looking at?" Hiccup asked. She looked away. She didn't realize she had been staring." Nothing. Sorry. There's the beach." The beach had a large ring of red blood. She knew it had to be Hiccup's because dragon was green. It was a disturbing sight that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

* * *

Toothless sloped in the corner of his cage. He was cleaning the wounds Dagur had inflicted upon him. The whip had ripped his wings so he couldn't even lift them. His soft underside was burned. Dragons were fireproof but the poison weakened his skin to nothing stronger than a piece of paper. The worst of it was the horrible murderer enjoyed torturing the poor dragon. But Toothless wouldn't brake so easily. Hiccup would rescue him, he knew it. The only question was when.

The ship he was on had three rooms. The bottom of the ship where Toothlesses cage was, the middle section where the kitchen was set up, and the deck where Dagur slept. Although toothless was ignorant of this the boat was over 50 miles off the coast of Berk in the middle of nowhere. Dagur wanted to sail north but Toothless had no clue why. Maybe he wanted to freeze Toothless? Hopefully not. Dragons are cold blooded and can't take extreme cold, especially when they are poisoned and can't breathe fire.

Dagur was in the crows nest watching the water, pondering what his next move would be." What to do? What to do? Could torture the Night Fury again? No if I scare him to much he could go insane and he won't be of any use to just once a day then. I could still kill the girl but if I go anywhere near Berk. Wait they would expect me on a ship, not a dragon of my own. How did Hiccup even train a dragon. Oh well I have time to figure that out. If only I knew where my Skrill was. Well I suppose any dragon will do. Might as well get back to work."

He climbed down the rope and grabbed his bow. The man began shooting a target he sat up. Every shot he screamed "Die!" as loud as he could. Down in the dragons cage toothless was cowering under a small bench hanging from the wall, not knowing was the former chief would do next.

* * *

Stormfly landed in the center of the ring. Soon after Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Hookfang landed nearby. They all noticed immediately that the ring was of burnt blood."Creepy." Ruffnut dismounted her dragon and looked at the sand. "Cool right?" added Tuffnut. They are shot him an annoyed glance. "What?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and got off od Stormfly. He tripped in the sand and landed on a strip of paper."Ow! Wait what's this?" He held up the paper. It had a couple pieces of words. Fishlegs snatched it out of Hiccup's hands.

"This looks familiar." Fishlegs examined the paper." The ink used for it is very unique. It's like a strange dye. Oh! I know where it's from. And it's bad very bad." Hiccup stood up and raised an eyebrow."Fishlegs? What do you mean very bad? What is it?" Fishlegs pocketed the partial page." I bought a book from Johan a while back. He said that it had a unique green dye that had been made specially to write the book. He only made a few copies. Dagur must have gotten a hold of one." Hiccup was getting irritated." What book?" Fishlegs got on Meatlug. "Come on I'll show you. Everyone else keep searching for clues as to Dagurs where abouts." Stoick growled but kept looking. Hiccup climbed on Meatlug and they flew off to Fishlegs house.

About 20 minutes later they arrived back in town at Fishlegs home. The larger boy ran inside and Hiccup followed hesitantly. Fishlegs room was filled with books. Hiccup saw his friend reach to one of the very top shelves and pulled out a green book. He sat it down and compared the ink. "This is the book Dagur had." Hiccup took it and read the cover."_Witchcraft, Voodoo, and the Study of the human life force. _This is a whole new level of creepy." Fishlegs reclaimed the book and flipped to a certain page. "What do you have a book on Voodoo. Should I be scared." He took a step back. "I was curious what the book was about. Oh, here it is." Fishlegs pointed to the name of the chapter.

_The soul, the heart, and the mind._" The author had a theory that nobody is completely their own person. That everyone has a soul mate, and heart mate, and a mind mate. Your probably familiar with the term soul mate being uses for significant others well this guy had a different point of view. He says a soul mate can be anyone whom you share a soul with. Basically with out one the other isn't a whole person. For you that would be Toothless. You literally complete each other. that ring of blood was a sort of ritual to attempt to separate your souls. Since he never finished it he probably took Toothless really far away from you so it would have the same effect."

Hiccup just stood there jaw dropped. It was all Dagurs sick form of torture. And a Viking calling something sick is really something. Some Vikings tribes cut out a persons lung and put them in the shape of wings as a form of torture. So it being to far for a Viking is bad. To not be a whole person isn't right. He had spent 15 years of life being bullied and beaten. Without Toothless he was alone again." That's not possible. You can't take away a piece of someone's soul. Can you?" Fishlegs looked down and nodded slightly. "That doesn't even make sense." Tears poured down his face once more. Fishlegs had no clue what he was going through. Fishlegs didn't know what he would do without Meatlug. So he grabbed hiccups fore arm and lead him downstairs where they got on Meatlug. The three flew to the beach. Hiccup crying the whole way.

* * *

_Alright I'm sorry there wasn't as much Hiccstrid as you thought. But I thought the little part with Hiccup and Astrid getting ready to leave had some unspoken love. Like how he always wanted to ride with her if he didn't have toothless or she didn't want him to see her with bed head. Just the little things. I'm sorry again for the sad chapter. Most of the story is kind of dark. I personally like dark stories a bit more because they are so emotional. hope you like my story. Please comment._


	4. Chapter 4

A couple minutes later they two spotted the beach. "Wait don't land on the beach. Over there in the woods. I don't want them to see me crying." Fishlegs looked back at Hiccup. He landed on the beach anyway. He needed a shoulder to cry on other than Fishleg's. Astrid ran over to them."Hiccup! We didn't find anything else but- Hiccup?" He wiped away all the tears and hopped off the Gronkle."Are you alright." Hiccup let a couple more tears roll out. "Do I look all right," He yelled louder than he meant to. Astrid stepped back.

He realized he had scared her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." His voice cracked abit and he cried more. "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm _this_ upset. I never cry." He rarely did cry. Even when his father disowned him he kept calm, but he would have broken down and become utterly miserable, if not for Astrid. She hugged him. The others had kind of crept over silently. Fishlegs explained his theory. Stoick didn't believe it."Even if that's what Dagur thinks, it's not possible. Be side's he's lost Toothless before and he's never cried like this.

He pointed to Hiccup who had stopped sobbing. His head was buried in Astrid fur hood. She layed her head against his chest. She was smiling weakly and a few tears leaked from her eye onto Hiccup's shirt. "Wait." Fishlegs flipped to the same chapter he showed Hiccup. This time he went to the heart-mate page."While losing a part of your soul turns you into no more than a shell of your former person. Losing a piece of your heart makes you a mean and careless pessimist. Your heart-mate, so the book calls it, is suppose to be basically your light. The person that keeps you sane and determines if you are good or evil." Fishlegs was reading out loud.

Stoick rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" Stoick looked back at his son who was still in the embrace of Astrid."Sir, like I said before the theory is that you share your heart, mind, and soul with different people. Each is significant in a different way. Toothless and Hiccup are soul mates. They have the same personality and make each other stronger. But Astrid and Hiccup are heart-mates. Basically every time one of them has a loss or is heartbroken the other fixes it. Astrid was always there when Hiccup lost Toothless." Stoick groaned. "I still don't see how this helps us find the night fury."

Fishlegs was about to burst. "Well excuse me but this is all I have. I can tell you this. Hiccup and Astrid being heart-mates does make sense, at least to the book and Dagur will figure it out. True or not he will try to take Astrid just to get to Hiccup. He's _deranged_. Hello. We need to protect Astrid in case killing her is his plan." The mighty chief of the Hairy Hooligans was actually speechless. Fishlegs never told him off. Maybe the boy had a point."Alright. I'll bite but stop using the term _heat-mate._ It's a made up word and it's kind of strange." Fishlegs didn't agree on the last part but they had finally reached a compromise. They would continue the search for Toothless and extra protection would be placed on Astrid incase she is Dagurs next target.

Hiccup and Astrid had been hugging for nearly a minute. It was awkward now but neither cared. Hiccup was heartbroken and Astrid was trying to fix it. She had been hurt too seeing him so miserable. They needed each other now and it was easy to see. But Toothless needed Hiccup just as much if not more. Speaking of Toothless.

* * *

Toothless had been beaten and burned at least once a day for the last month. Dagur seemed barley human and he was losing his mind, well what was left of it. Dagur had always been crazy but now more than ever. The man couldn't take being so isolated. Soon they weren't that far from the arctic circle. They weren't that far away to begin with but now. Now the temperatures were dropping so rapidly Toothless had frost coating his body and he was in the warmest and most insulated room. He was cold but the frost soothed his wings. They were beginning to grow back but painfully. The ice numbed the pain, just a bit.

Dagur was wearing a large fur coat as he practiced his shooting again. He practiced everyday." Oh, what's that? Hmm. You miss your night fury." He had tacked a surprisingly accurate sketch of Hiccup to the target. "Well boo hoo." He shot the drawing in between the eyes. He was out of arrows."Dang it." He growled. When he turned to grab a new set of arrows. The mad man saw an enormous ice berg.

He jumped off the boat on the ice. He walked around examining the shapes a of the structures naturally formed into the ice. Then he spotted something. It wasn't a Skrill if that's what you were thinking. But it as something. Dagur made his way through a small maze of ice structures sticking straight out the iceberg. He finally found a large wall of ice. It was kind of foggy. Dagur wiped away some moisture. It looked like a rock. No, a boulder. It was twice as tall as Dagur. The former Berserker pulled out two lighting rocks and some grass. That's how Vikings lit fires before they trained dragons. He held up a new torch and he tried melting some of the ice.

Of course the ice was too thick. He needs the night fury. He traveled back to the boat and climbed to the bottom layer. Toothless winced and hid his head under his claws assuming he was getting another beating. Dagur pulled out the poison and shot it into the dragon. He harnessed the lizard and pulled him up to the deck. He grabbed his whip and guided Toothless to the Rock. Dagur didn't know why but he felt the need to own the stone like it was worth something.

When they arrived the Viking showed the dragon the large

through the air. Toothless shot carefully to be sure not to harm the item his goal was to retrieve. After some time his plasma blast became bigger and more powerful. Dagur only gave him enough poison to weaken him but now it was beginning to were off. The dragon spun and shot a plasma blast at the man. Dagur dodged and aimed the whip at Toothless. He missed and the leather cracked the ice. Shards of ice came down in an avalanche. A large hunk of ice hit Toothless on the head and Knocked him out. Dagur pulled the dragon over so he wouldn't be crushed, only so he could still use Toothless against his enemy.

The rock fell and was completely free. Well, almost. Bit's of ice layered some parts of the rock. He crept over and examined the rock. He chuckled dementedly. "a-ha. This is going to be good." Toothless groaned unable to move.

* * *

_I know this chapter is sad but it has a lot of Hiccstrid. I saw a post a while back where some fans were arguing if Toothless or Astrid were more important to Hiccup. They said that you can recover form a broken heart but not a broken soul. I disagree. You can die of a broken heart. Astrid and Toothless are important in different ways. Toothless is like a brother and Astrid is his lover. You can't make someone choose between your love and your sibling. It isn't fair but that's what this story is about. Bad things happen for no apparent reason. This is going to be a somewhat long story but it's worth it. Also the next chapter will have more Hiccup and Stoick. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long to update._

* * *

It had been almost a month and a half since Toothless had been kidnapped. Hiccup was becoming depressed and usually on Astrid could calm him down. He had developed a short temper and he often just left the room to scream. He would just walk into the woods,scream, and comeback like nothing happened. Astrid and the other riders went on search parties to look for the missing night fury almost everyday. Sometimes camping out but they couldn't be gone to long because their parents weren't going to let their children freeze for the sake of some dragon. Stoick wouldn't let Hiccup go at all incase he lost his temper with the other riders.

Hiccup hated it when people complained that they were sending to many good warriors out to save Toothless when they could be protecting Berk. When that happened well it's not pretty.

Stoick was sitting in the Great Hall with Hiccup when Spitelout approached. "Stoick, do you know where Snotlout is? You didn't send him out on another stupid search party did you?" Hiccup scowled at the older man. He shared a strong resemblance to his son. Although Snotlout was incapable of growing any decent facial hair."Yes, I did. Snotlout volunteered if I may remind you." Stoick growled at his younger brother. Now Hiccup was balling his fist. Not that he could do much damage with it."She may have volunteered but I'm still in charge of him. When he gets back I want him to stay on Berk. I don't want my son getting injured because some stupid lizard went and got himself in trouble. Humans still come before dragons."

Stoick grabbed Hiccup arm to make sure he didn't try to punch his uncle. Hiccup relaxed but still snarled slightly."Alright what about Dagur, Mildew, and Alvin. All of them are humans. Would you put their lives above Toothless, who saved Berk dozens of times. Or Hookfang who was there for Snotlout when you refused to be. Hel, now your the only person who causes Snotlout any real damage." Hiccup snapped. At least he didn't try to hit Spitelout, that wouldn't have ended well. "Don't you tell me how to be a good parent. And yes I would put Dagur, Mildew, Alvin before the night fury. They are humans and have the born right to be above animals." Now everyone was watching. "I wasn't talking about good parenting. I meant you are just an awful person in general. And what do you mean born right. Where was my born right then. What does Berk give a crap about born rights. I was underprivileged despite my dad being the chief's son. From what I know you have to earn what you have. Which is something Toothless has done a hundred times over!"

Everyone was staring at the boy." You know what maybe you are an awful dad too. You know why Snotlout has self esteem issues? Because of you. Your the one who forced him to be a carbon copy of you. You know why he won Thawfest games? I let him win because I saw the look on his face when I was winning. He was truly afraid of you. I knew you had to do something awful to get Snotlout to be scared of you like that. I don't know what happens to behind closed doors but I knew he needed to win. For all I knew you would have publically humiliated him, and I know the feeling. I didn't know if you would or not but I wasn't risking it. Just that said you obviously have no right to say you are better than the dragon that blew up the Red Death." Spitelout's jaw was dropped practically to the floor. As was everyone's in the Great Hall. Nobody dare mentioned that Hiccup cheated.

Stoick tightened his grip on Hiccup and tried to drag him out of the hall. "Son you can't just go around accusing people of being bad parents. Like you said you don't know what happens behind closed doors." Hiccup pulled away. "I know what ever he was doing or saying wasn't good. The best I could do was but Snotlout some more time to be a kid and possibly at maybe _some_ happiness. Spitelout is being extremely disrespectful and rude and needed to be put in his place." Hiccup's eyes burned with tears. He needed _his _dad now and it wasn't fair. He had to share his fether with the whole village when nobody else had to. He knew his relationship with his dad was better than Spitelout and Snotlout but at least they had the time to work out all those little issues that can't be healed with time.

* * *

" Deathkiller!" Dagur had renamed Toothless in the time since he stole the night fury. "More fire!" Toothless blasted the huge egg once more. Dagur found the egg not to long ago and he was determined to raise it as his own. Even though he had no clue what animal was inside the egg. Dagur held a club above Toothlesses head a he sat watching the egg. He had placed the egg in a metal fence/make shift nest. Toothlesses ears perked up and he began rumbling. "What is it?" Dagur hissed. Toothless backed away against the wall. "Get back here!" The dragon was cowering. Dagur heard a high pitched cracking sound. He turned to see a long slit formed in the rocky egg.

The egg slit neatly in two. Slime poured out onto the deck. Toothlesses grimaced. A large bony snout poked out. The dragon had multiple eyes not just two and large green spikes erupted from the hatchlings skin. It was a Red Death, well a green death. Of course Dagur didn't know what it was called but he knew it was dangerous. "What is it? It doesn't matter." He held out a hand and patted the baby's giant head. It growled but it meant to purr. Dagur laughed manically as Toothless whimpered and hid under the chair. He would have ran his he wasn't chained down.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to show that Stoick is trying but not quite achieving his goal of being a good dad and now Hiccup really needs him. I'm sorry if I got off topic with Spitelout but needed a good comparison. I actually really liked Thawfest(Hiccstrid kiss. Yay!) a lot more than a lot of people I guess. I liked it because it felt real. Hiccup was doing all he could for Snotlout without crossing any bounds. I also do think that Snotlout is emotionaly abused by his dad and I wanted people to stop saying Hiccup wasn't helping with anything. Snotlout needed a win for his confidence. He's a kid , he can't stand up to his dad yet but he does by the end of the second season, in his own way. Again sorry for getting off topic I needed something to compare Hiccup and Stoick to. I'll update sooner next time. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiccup. Can I come in?" Hiccup was sitting on his bed. He never wanted to fly anymore. But Stoick forced him to go outside and get some fresh air. Astrid was the only thing that he really smiled for anymore. She opened the door. He was reading his old journal from when he first met Toothless. "Are you alright?" Hiccup looked up and shot her a weak skills."Hey Astrid. Yeah I'm fine." He scooted over for her to sit on the bed next to him. She sat down next to him and took his hand."Hiccup, alright you can't freak out." Hiccup stared at her puzzled. "We might, _might _know where Toothless could possibly be." Hiccup freaked out. "What?! Where?! How do you know?!" Astrid slapped her hand over his mouth and pulled him abit closer.

"When me and Snotlout were searching for him I spotted a little piece of red cloth. It looked like part of Toothlesses tail. "She opened her little bag around her belt and pulled out a strip of red cloth with a partial skull on it." Dagur must have torn up the tail so he could escape. He doesn't really know how the tail works I guess. It was near the big glacier from last year." About 10 months ago Hiccup discovered a huge mass of ice that had multiple caverns and caves in it.

"You think Dagur could be hiding in the glacier? Well what are we waiting for?!" Astrid grabbed both of his arms and calmed him down. "You have to understand this is a very dangerous mission. Someone could lost in those caves." "What about Toothless?" Hiccup had a tear forming in his eye. "I know. That's why we're going alone. Tomorrow night me,you, and Stormfly." Hiccup hugged her." Thank you." Astrid hugged back gently and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back in the morning to discuss the plan more but it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she scurried down stairs and out the door. Hiccup pumped his fist in the air happily. They might finally find Toothless. _Might. _

* * *

_I'm so so sorry it took so long to update and that the chapter is so small. I had extreme writers block. Next chapter will have Dagur in it. Again I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading. Please review. _


End file.
